1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joining method and structure used in a wooden building.
2. Prior Art
A joining structure disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 11,463,413 (Publication No. 57-37739) developed by the inventor of the present application is as follows: a transverse member such as a beam, a foundation and the like are provided with bolt holes near opposite ends without a joint and another bolt hole at the center of the end surface along the wood fiber direction. Also, the transverse member has a projection of a rectangular cross section which locates at the end and continues from top face to bottom face. A post member has a bolt hole corresponding to the bolt hole of the transverse member perpendicular to the wood fiber direction, having one to four dents of shape and size corresponding to the projection of the transverse member at opposite ends. The above transverse member and the post member are connected by a bolt-and-nut.